1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to apparatus for controlling a lamp for vehicles and a method of controlling a lamp for vehicles using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, conventional lamps for vehicles are provided to allow a driver to recognize a current object with the naked eyes while driving at night.
To increase recognition rate of a current object, a driver has to increase a brightness level of a conventional lamp for vehicles and thus there are limitations in enhancing efficiency of driving and in inhibiting glare of the lamp to at least one of a driver of a preceding vehicle and a driver of an oncoming vehicle in the opposite lane and, accordingly, there are limitations in preventing traffic accidents.
Thus, recently, research into an apparatus and method for controlling a lamp for vehicles that may increase efficiency of driving by efficiently enhancing a recognition rate of a current object and inhibit glare of the lamp to at least one of a driver of a preceding vehicle and a driver of an oncoming vehicle in the opposite lane, whereby traffic accidents may be prevented, has been conducted.
In addition, research into an apparatus and method for controlling a lamp for vehicles that may prevent traffic accidents by encouraging a driver to drive carefully has recently been underway.